


Ysayle

by Itoma



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, Heavensward, Shiva - Freeform, Ysayle - Freeform, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Heavensward spoilers... kind of] Idle thoughts, from Shiva to Ysayle during their last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ysayle

I apologize,

T’would seem that I have deceived you, dear Ysayle.

I too thought myself to be the Shiva you had called upon.

Though it appears I am no more than a manifestation of your prayers and will.

Aether given tangible form and individual thought

When the truth had been learned, I wanted so desperately for it to be wrong.

To actually be the saint you had called upon.

But I am no more than a primal…

A goddess who, like so many others, is a blight upon the very earth beneath my feet.

Though my powers are grand, my existence brings not but ruin.

In our final hour…

In this battle against those who would usurp our fair Eorzea.

Let me be her one last time. Before we enter our endless dream of ice.

Pray, let me be your Saint Shiva….

One….

Last….

Time….


End file.
